Harry Potter et le pouvoir
by OrionBlack1001
Summary: Lily était prête à tout pour sauver son fils, 10 ans plus tard Harry entre à Poudlard avec un héritage immense, comment va-t-il ce comporter, va-t-il suivre le même chemin que Lily? Pour le découvrir venez découvrir leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première Fanfiction, ce chapitre à été édité après m'être rendu compte que certains détails ne faisais pas de sens. Ce chapitre sert d'introduction au reste de l'histoire et comme vous pourrez le voir plus tard en lisant les autres chapitres, Harry va être extrêmement avantagé par les circonstances. Ne vous faites pas avoir par cette Fanfiction, j'ai l'intention d'en écrire d'autres dans différents styles. Laissé moi des Reviews, des messages de haines ou tout les commentaires que vous voudrez. De plus, j'aime la critique, mais la critique constructive, si vous n'aimer pas l'histoire vous pouvez me le dire, mais gentiment! Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était un jeune homme ordinaire, pourtant, il cachait un secret que seuls quelques autres humains partageaient, voyez-vous Harry était un sorcier et pas n'importe quel sorcier. En effet, lorsqu'il avait un an, un seigneur des ténèbres avait essayé de tuer Harry. Il avait pénétré dans la maison de ces parents et les avait tous les deux tuer avant d'avancer vers le berceau d'Harry, mais considérant les dangers encourus par la famille, Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry avait utilisé un rituel perdu depuis des centaines d'années pour protéger son fils. Ainsi lorsque le seigneur noir prononça la formule qui devait tuer la mère, il enclencha les défenses avant même de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et répéta le procéder qu'il avait déjà utilisé deux fois ce soir. Une des choses les plus incroyables ce passa lorsque le sort entra en contacte avec l'enfant, plutôt que de tuer le bambin, le sort ricocha et retourna vers son lanceur qui ce consuma dans un torrent de flamme verte. Car voyez-vous, le lord noir n'avait jamais compris que tous les rituels noirs qu'il avait faits n'allaient que rendre ça mort plus souffrante.

La mère d'Harry avait cependant un secret, elle voulait protéger son fils à tout prix, même au prix de sa morale et de ces principes. Les rituels et runes utilisés pour protéger Harry ne provenaient pas de types de magies autorisées. Lily était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération et elle avait un don pour toujours trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et c'est en cherchant qu'elle trouva. Lors d'une de ces nombreuses soirées à la bibliothèque du Manoir Potter, elle cherchait encore un moyen de protéger son fils. Elle venait de finir pour la troisième fois le tour des livres de la bibliothèque, mais n'avait toujours rien trouvé. C'est au bout du désespoir, prostré sur sa chaise qu'elle pensa « _je suis près à faire absolument tout pour sauvez mon fils »_. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, une porte était apparue à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Lily intriguée par cette soudaine apparition et curieuse via cette nouvelle facette du manoir Potter, décida d'agir contre tout bon sens et se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté était simplement à couper le souffle. Dans cette nouvelle pièce, il y avait une bibliothèque beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'elle venait de laisser. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se secoua et se mit à la recherche du tome qui pourrait sauver son fils. Ce que Lily ne savait pas, c'est que la Famille Potter avait toujours été l'image même d'une famille du côté de la lumière. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas et ce qu'aucun Potter n'avait su depuis quatre générations, c'est que cette famille n'avait que l'apparence d'une famille de lumière. Cette bibliothèque était la bibliothèque secrète des Potters, celle qui contenait plus de tomes anciens sur les magies interdites, que toutes autres sur la planète. Les Potter avaient gardé cette bibliothèque secrète, surtout entre eux-mêmes, car la magie que contenait cette bibliothèque empêchait toute personne qui y entrait de parler de cette pièce. Elle empêchait aussi les sorciers orientés seulement vers la magie blanche lumière d'y pénétrer. Bien sûr Lily n'avait compris tout cela que trop tard, elle avait malgré tout réussi à sauver son fils.

Lily Potter était une femme brillante et elle était venue à la conclusion, après plusieurs mois de recherche que Voldemort avait probablement créé des points d'attache pour maintenir son âme sur cette terre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en avait fait plusieurs. Nonobstant, elle mit en place, dans le rituel, une précaution sous forme de runes. Elle avait depuis 1 an gravé des milliers de runes dans sa maison. Chacune des runes avait un pouvoir particulier, son sacrifice enclencha une réaction en chaîne qui mit fin à tous les horcruxes de Voldemort, à l'exception de son serpent et de lui-même. Lily avait aussi fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais créer d'autres horcruxes.

Lily avait travaillé comme une vraie folle pour accomplir un tel prodige, mais bien sûr une telle intelligence rend curieux et elle alla beaucoup plus loin que le rituel de sauvetage. Elle travailla comme une forcenée, elle chercha les solutions à ses autres problèmes et avant la fin de son septième mois de grossesse, elle était devenue dépendante de cette magie tentatrice. Elle alla loin dans les ténèbres et tout ça pour son fils, car Lily Potter ne recherchait pas la vie éternelle ou le pouvoir, non elle voulait que sauver fils vive.

La magie noire est une chose étrange, car il n'y a pas vraiment de frontière entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Ce qui change c'est l'intension derrière le geste. La raison pour laquelle certains sortilèges furent interdits est depuis longtemps perdue. Parfois pour des raisons politiques, historiques ou même économiques. Parfois par jalousie ou par manque de puissance. Cette magie demande une telle concentration et un si grand accent que la plupart des utilisateurs, s'ils ne sont pas assez puissants, finissent par devenir obsédés par le résultat. Tourner vers leurs objectifs impossibles à atteindre, les sorciers deviennent fous et commence à faire le mal pour ce venger de ceux qui son heureux, contrairement à eux.

Lily compris tout cela trop tard, car elle avait déjà performé plusieurs dizaines de rituelles sur elle-même, ce qui lui fit le plus peur, c'est qu'elle avait performé tous ces rituels alors qu'elle était enceinte. C'est lorsqu'elle fit les premiers sorts diagnostiques pour savoir l'état de son fœtus qu'elle se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle se faisait donnait le même résultat sur son fœtus que sur elle-même. C'est en cherchant les conséquences de telles magies qu'elle découvrit le sort de ceux et celles qui tentaient l'impossible. Voyant cela comme un mauvais présage, elle mit en place un plan pour permettre à Harry de vivre la meilleure vie possible, car voyez-vous après recherche, Harry étant un fœtus et n'ayant encore aucune intention, il serait immunisé face aux conséquences des rituels performé par sa mère.

Lily commença pas penser bienfaits que les rituels pourraient avoir sur son enfant et décida donc dans performer de plus en plus. James voyant les changements drastiques chez Lily, autant au niveau du physique que du comportement, avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez et l'avait même menacé de l'amener voir Madame Pomfrey. Cependant, il avait oublié que personne ne menaçait jamais Lily sans faire face à d'atroces conséquences. Lily, paniquée, avait placé son mari sous Impéro, pour être certaine qu'il n'irait pas la dénoncer. Ce qu'elle oublia c'est qu'il ne savait rien, il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour elle.

C'est donc en regardant son mari compter les gallions qu'ils leurs restaient à la maison, qu'elle comprit que si Harry voulait avoir le maximum dans la vie, il aurait besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent. Lily connaissait la limite des comptes de la Famille Potter et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son garçon. Elle mit donc un plan sur pied. Elle commença par attirer Sirius Black dans un piège et utilisa l'impéro sur lui et fit la même chose avec Peter Pettigrew. Elle utilisa Sirius d'une des façons les plus incroyables, elle le força à adopter Harry à l'aide d'un rituel de sang. Après cela elle utilisa un sort médical qu'elle avait appris dans un de ses grimoires pour castrer Sirius, ce qui garantirait la place d'Harry comme seul héritier. Régulus étant décédée et Sirius n'ayant jamais été expulsée de la famille Black, ce plan garantissait le soutien financier d'Harry. Lily envoya finalement Sirius tuer sa mère et rechercher l'étendue des coffres et des richesses de la famille Black. Elle dit aussi à Sirius de prendre tout ce qui était à l'intérieur des propriétés et de les mettre dans les coffres de la famille Black. Elle lui fit subir avant qu'il parte exécuter ses tâches un rituel qui garantissait la loyauté totale de Black envers Harry. Lorsque Black revint avec les informations, elle l'envoya rassembler ses coffres en un seul et écrire un Nouveau Testament qui laissait tout à Harry.

Pendant ce temps, elle utilisa Pettigrew sous Impéro pour voler des milliers de livres sterling aux moldus insouciants. Elle autorisa Pettigrew à déposer toutes les recettes de ce malheureux commerce dans le compte des Potters. Lorsque les derniers pions furent mis en place, elle vida l'ensemble des propriétés des Potters et plaça le tout dans le coffre familial. Elle mit finalement en place les dernières runes qui garantiraient la défaite quasi permanente de Voldemort s'il finissait par arriver à les trouver. Elle libéra donc Pettigrew de L'impéro et utilisa un sort d'oubli pour enlever de sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que Peter pouvait être le traitre.

Cependant, tout plan a une faille, ce que Lily n'avait pas envisagé que Peter puisse les trahir, car pour elle, il n'était qu'un sorcier médiocre et sans envergure. Elle libéra finalement les deux derniers maraudeurs de son sortilège et modifia leurs mémoires pour être certaine que son plan fonctionne. Tous ces préparatifs avaient cependant laissé à James et Lily le temps de partir du Manoir Potter. Lily ne voulant pas prendre le risque et ne voulant surtout pas mettre en danger le Manoir Potter, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle modifia donc la mémoire de James pour intégrer une idée différente de ce qu'était le Manoir Potter. Lily avait de toute façon déjà passé une étape importante dans la disparition de sa morale. Ayant besoin du sacrifice de deux personnes pour le rituel de protection du Manoir Potter Lily avait tué un couple de personnes âgées moldus qui vivait à Grodric's Hollow et avait changé la mémoire de tous les habitants du village pour faire croire au fait que c'était les Potters qui y avait toujours vécu, alors qu'ils étaient en réalité dans une résidence qui ne leurs appartenait pas. C'était dans cette résidence qu'elle appelait maison qu'elle avait mis en place le plan le plus ingénieux connu de mémoire de sorcier.

C'est ainsi que Peter Pettigrew les donna en pâture à Voldemort, que Sirius Black fut arrêtée pour le meurtre de James et Lily Potter, qui moururent en sauvant leur fils leur fils d'une mort certaine, laissant place à un vieux Manipulateur, en soif de pouvoir et de richesse.

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu! Laissé des Reviews si vous Pouvez! J'y répondrai au début des autres chapitres!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette Fanfiction. Ce chapitre sert essentiellement à introduire Harry dans l'histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons éventuellement revenir à ce que Lily à fait pour Harry. Excusé moi pour les fautes!**

**Pour ce qui est des Reviews, je voudrais remercier Maximilien, Sayanel et stormtrooper2 pour les bons commentaires!**

**Réponse aux commentaires**

**Black jo: Je crois que je vais le faire plus tard, peut-être dans un flashback, mais je vais voir dans quel direction je veux diriger cette fic avant de te dire que ça va arriver**

**Braled: Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais Lily ne sera pas en vie, j'ai besoin d'un Harry orphelin dans cette fic, mais si tu veux prendre l'idée et créer un fic avec une Lily semblable je t'encourage à le faire.**

**adenoide: Les Weasleys ne feront pas partie de cette fic en tant que personnage important, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. je vais peut-être utiliser les plus vieux ou les jumeaux plus tard, mais pas pour l'instant. Juste pour être claiur, je déteste Ginny alors elle ne sera certainement pas dans cette Fanfic! En tout cas, pas comme personnage principale!**

**Chapitre 2**

Les Dursley étaient une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, ils aimaient bien rappeler à tout le voisinage à quel point ils étaient normaux, merci beaucoup. Les Dursley n'avaient bien sûr que des « connaissances » et la plupart de leurs voisins les détestaient, premièrement pour la tendance de Pétunia Dursley à répandre des rumeurs, deuxièmement pour le caractère dévastateur de Vernon Dursley et troisièmement, parce que leur fils Dudley Dursley terrorisait tous les autres enfants du quartier.

Bien sûr, les Dursley avaient des secrets. Le premier d'entre eux, et probablement le plus gros d'entre eux, concernaient leur neveu qui habitait avec eux. Les voisins des Dursley n'auraient jamais mentionné à leur « voisins » du 4 Privet Drive que leur neveu était le garçon le plus poli qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré, ou même qu'ils croyaient qu'Harry était probablement le plus agréable de la maisonnée, en plus d'avoir l'air d'être celui étant le plus en santé. Non ils ne le mentionneraient pas, car ils savaient que les Dursley détestaient leur neveu. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est à quel point ils le détestaient.

Harry avait toujours su que sa « famille » le détestait. Il avait appris très tôt comment faire les tâches ménagères et devenir le parfait petit esclave de maison. Ce que les Dursley ne savaient pas, c'est Harry aimait bien ses tâches ménagères, s'ils le savaient, il l'empêcherait très probablement de le faire. Ils lui avaient toujours interdit de faire ce qu'il voulait, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir. Bien sûr Harry savait que c'était de la maltraitance, mais il savait aussi que les Dursley ne le frappaient jamais et il préférait cela à un orphelinat. Il continua donc as servir son oncle et sa tante avec le plus grand respect. De toute façon, Harry savait bien que les actions de rébellions ne menaient pas vraiment loin chez les Dursley.

Harry était un garçon intelligent et il avait commencé par montrer l'étendue de son génie à l'école. Cependant, les parents de Dudley n'aimaient pas que leur fils soit dépassé par le « monstre ». Harry avait donc appris très tôt à cacher son intelligence. Il ne performait jamais exceptionnellement dans les tests notés, mais il était toujours le meilleur lorsqu'on lui en faisait passer qui ne serait pas noté. Harry en profitait aussi pour emmagasiner le plus d'information possible grâce à sa mémoire photographique, faisant de lui une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes. Harry adorait les livres et avait depuis longtemps utilisé la lecture et les connaissances comme une échappatoire.

Le fait que les Dursley le traitent différemment n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Un des bons côtés venait de la paresse des Dursley. En effet, les Dursley ne levaient jamais le moindre petit doigt depuis plusieurs années, forçant Harry à tout faire. Ces activités physiques constantes lui avaient permis de garder une bonne santé physique, mais encore une fois cela était possible grâce à négligence des Dursley. Cette santé physique était aussi due à l'alimentation d'Harry. En effet, les Dursley aimaient beaucoup les mets gras, très gras, et c'est parce qu'ils aimaient cela qu'il lui interdire l'accès à cette nourriture. Ce que son oncle et sa tante ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en donnant à leur neveu des portions plus petites que les leurs et des ingrédients composé de légumes, de fruits, de produits laitiers et de noix, et de céréales et de pain, ils avaient garanti à Harry une bonne santé.

Harry se dirigeait d'ailleurs en ce moment même vers sa serre, pourquoi SA serre, simplement parce que les Dursley qui ne voulant pas trop dépenser pour nourrir leur neveu, lui avais fait construire une serre et un jardin pour qu'il fasse pousser ses propres fruits et légumes. Ce que les Dursley n'avaient pas compris, c'est qu'Harry avait vu cela comme un défi et qu'il avait donné absolument tout son temps et ses efforts pour bâtir son projet. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos du jardinage, aujourd'hui à deux semaines de ces onze ans, il mettait la touche finale à ce projet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Harry adorait sa serre pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'il adorait les plantes, il aimait jardiner et interagir avec des êtres vivants aussi différents de lui. Il y avait les animaux : les oiseaux, les insectes, les petits rongeurs, les chats et les serpents, car oui Harry attirait les serpents. Depuis qu'il avait découvert par accident qu'il pouvait leur parler, il discutait souvent avec eux. Harry savait que ce n'était pas « normal », mais Harry n'avait jamais été normal. D'aussi loin qu'ils puissent se souvenir, il y avait toujours eu des incidents étranges autour de lui : des cheveux qui changent de couleurs, des plantes qui pousse plus vite, des animaux qui l'écoute et qui lui obéissent, etc.

Harry entra finalement dans la serre et ne voyant pas d'animaux, commença son travail de la journée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que cette journée changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

**J'espère que vous aimer l'introduction d'Harry, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les Reviews! J'ai pris en note tout les commentaires. Voici donc l'introduction d'Harry au monde magique. Il va avoir l'air stoïque, mais c'est pour le besoin de l'histoire. Il va avoir un Breakdown plus tard! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux avec les fautes alors ne m'en voulez pas! Bonne Lecture! **

**Chapitre 3**

Harry était en train de refaire les petites affiches sur lesquelles on pouvait voir le nom des plantes de sa serre. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il le faisait pour sa tante, qui sans les cartes, était incapable de trouver le moindre légume. Elles n'étaient plus visibles depuis longtemps et sa tante avais confondu deux herbes aromatiques, elle n'avait pas apprécié et l'avais fait payer à Harry. Harry se demandait parfois comment les Dursley pourraient survivre sans lui, après tout il était responsable de l'entretien du jardin, de la cour avant et de l'intérieur de la maison. Il cuisinait et faisait la lessive, il était la ménagère de la maison. Il n'avait encore jamais vu sa tante lever le moindre petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que du thé.

Harry était en train d'identifier les concombres lorsqu'un hibou entra dans la serre et ce posa fasse à lui. Il fut tellement surpris de l'arriver soudaine du rapace qu'il glissa sur le tuyau d'arrosage et tomba fesses premières dans un petit monticule de terre. Harry resta là, stupéfait par l'arrivée de l'animal nocturne, pendant près de 5 minutes. Il remarqua alors la patte tendue de l'oiseau, dans laquelle Harry pouvait apercevoir une lettre. Il se leva tranquillement pour ne pas faire peur au rapace et s'approcha doucement. Le hibou attendit sans bouger alors qu'Harry approchait. Il tendit lentement la main et caressa la tête de l'oiseau. Le hibou mordilla gentiment ses doigts et tendit la patte dans sa direction. Harry prit finalement la lettre et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui bloqua le souffle.

**_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE _**

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, _

_Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe _

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois alors qu'il continuait à caresser l'oiseau. Le rapace émettait de petits sons de ravissement, semblable à des ronronnements. Harry savait que s'il laissait sa « famille » voir la lettre, ils la confisqueraient et lui refuseraient l'entrée. Harry était certain que ce n'était pas une blague, il en était convaincu. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette certitude, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il voulait y croire. Il voulait que cette école existe, il voulait partir. Il prit alors une des feuilles cartonnées qu'il utilisait pour faire les affichettes et écrit une lettre d'acceptation:

_Bonjour Directrice adjointe McGonagall,_

_ Cette lettre est pour vous informer de ma surprise face à la réception de votre lettre. Cette lettre a aussi pour but de vous informer que cette inscription est acceptée et que j'irai bel et bien à Poudlard. _

_ J'ai cependant quelques questions qui méritent réponse :_

_ Comment me rendre à Poudlard?_

_ Avec quel argent dois-je acheter les articles demandés? Car je n'en ai pas à ma disposition._

_ Où dois-je aller chercher ses articles et comment m'y rendre?_

_ Serait-il possible de m'envoyer une lettre pour m'expliquer le tout?_

_Merci, de bien vouloir répondre a mes questions._

_Cordialement _

_Harry Potter_

Il ferma la lettre et entreprit de plier une autre feuille pour faire une enveloppe. Lorsque le tout fut terminé, il adressa la lettre sa directrice adjointe et regarda le hibou. Celui-ci comprenant le message tendit la patte, prit la lettre et attendit.

- Euh… Tu ne dois pas savoir lire n'est-ce pas? Cette lettre est pour Minerva McGonagall, j'espère qu'elle me répondra, dit-il avant de caresser le hibou une dernière fois. Essaie de ne pas te faire voir par ma famille, d'accord?

Suivant les directives, le hibou prit son envol et parti rapidement. Harry regarda le hibou partir et recommença sa besogne en attendant la réponse et en planifiant. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, il avait enfin une porte de sortie pour cet enfer. Il attendit une bonne partie de la journée et décida de refaire les clôtures entourant son jardin pour avoir quelque chose à faire durant l'attente. Il fut finalement l'heure de rentrer faire le diner. Il entra donc à l'intérieur et commença à faire le repas. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tante Pétunia?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-elle avec un air agacé

- Il y a une infestation de puceron dans le jardin, je vais tout traiter demain, mais je sais comment tu détestes les insectes, alors je voulais te prévenir.

- Parfait, tu vas passer la journée dehors, le jardin devra être libéré de toute infestation demain! Sinon, tu n'entreras pas dans la maison avant de l'avoir désinfecté! Dit-elle d'un air courroucer.

- Oui tante Pétunia.

Il avait arrêté de répliquer à tante pétunia depuis longtemps, il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, une journée, seul à l'extérieur. Sa tante l'envoya se coucher rapidement après qu'il ait fait la vaisselle et nettoyer la salle de bain. Arrivé dans son placard, il sortit une feuille et un crayon et écrivit ce qu'il allait faire. Pour être certain que son oncle et sa tante ne comprennent pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il utilisa un des codes qu'il avait fait pour lui-même et qu'il utilisait pour son journal personnel ou pour ces différents sujets d'étude. Harry était un génie sous plusieurs angles, notamment au niveau des langages inventé, sa plus grande fierté intellectuelle, et ce, malgré la facilité avec laquelle chaque personne pouvait faire la même chose. Il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir trouvé enfin une échappatoire au Dursley.

Il se réveilla en un sursaut lorsque sa tante frappa violemment sur la porte de son placard, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Harry grogna et s'habilla pour aller commencer le petit-déjeuner. Arriver dans la cuisine tout se passa comme à l'habitude chez les Dursley. Harry prépara le déjeuner, ils mangèrent, Vernon menaça Harry de la pire des morts s'il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'approuvait pas, Dudley partit rejoindre sa bande et Pétunia envoya Harry dehors sans la moindre délicatesse. Il ne lui restait donc que sa longue journée d'attente. Il décida de mettre en place les derniers détails du jardin pour que Pétunia puisse (encore) gagner le concours du plus beau jardin du quartier, alors même qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

La journée précédente, en fin d'après-midi, alors que le professeur McGonagall allait se lever et gagner la grande salle pour diner, un des hiboux qui était parti avec une lettre la journée précédente, vint taper à la fenêtre. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir le carreau pour prendre la lettre, mais contrairement aux autres hiboux, celui-ci resta même lorsqu'elle lui prit la lettre. McGonagall fronça les sourcils face à cela, mais retourna quand même à son bureau lire la courte missive. Après l'avoir fini elle prit un parchemin et écrivit sa réponse, en se levant pour quitter la pièce et pour poster cette lettre elle ce souvint tout à coup de la présence du hibou à ça fenêtre, elle se dirigea plutôt vers lui.

- Alors, tu attendais pour cette réponse n'est-ça pas?

Le hibou hulula son consentement, ce qui fit s'adoucir le visage sévère de la vieille femme.

- Alors, tu es un très bon petit messager.

Le hibou prit un air fier et mordilla gentiment les doigts du professeur, qui attacha la lettre à la patte du rapace et en lui murmurant doucement :

- Cette lettre est pour Harry Potter, comme la dernière, bon voyage, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda le petit messager jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'immensité du ciel. Elle se tourna vers la porte de son bureau, se retourna une dernière fois vers la fenêtre, puis partit en sifflotant légèrement.

Harry venait de tailler le groseillier et s'apprêtait à remettre de l'engrais biologique sous les plants de tomates lorsqu'il entendit un hululement provenant du ciel. Il leva les yeux et n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'une ombre avant qu'un poids vienne se poser sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il aperçut le même hibou que la journée précédente. Il se redressa et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la serre avec l'oiseau, avant que sa tante ne les aperçoive. Lorsqu'il fut en sécurité à l'intérieur de sa serre, il commença à caresser l'oiseau et lui prit l'enveloppe.

_Bonjour cher Monsieur Potter,_

_ Je commencerai cette lettre en vous disant de m'appeler professeur McGonagall, ce titre me rend beaucoup plus alaise. Pour ce qui est de vos questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. _

_Premièrement, vous vous rendre à Poudlard vous devrez aller jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres, le premier septembre, il y a dans cette enveloppe votre ticket pour le Poudlard express. Vous trouverez le quai d'embarquement 9 Entre les quais 9 et 10, pour y accéder, vous devez passer __à travers__ de la barrière qui sépare les deux voies. N'ayez pas peur du mur de brique, vous pourrez passer au travers._

_Deuxièmement, pour vous rendre sur le Chemin de traverse dans le but d'acheter votre matériel, vous devez aller au Chadron Baveur sur Charing Cross Road, entrer et demander au barman de vous montrer la voie. De plus, je me demande bien qui vous a dit que vous n'aviez pas d'argent. Votre famille n'était pas une des plus riches, mais elle était quand même très aisée. Ils vous ont probablement laissé un petit montant dans un coffre à Gringotts, la Banque des sorciers. _

_Cette banque a un bureau sur le chemin de traverse, vous n'avez qu'a aller voir un des gobelins au comptoir (vous avez bien vu j'ai écrit __Gobelin__) et lui demander de faire un teste d'héritage pour pouvoir accéder à votre coffre. _

_En espérant vous voir comme prévu le 1__er__ septembre, cordialement _

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe_

Harry était profondément choqué par les révélations, il avait de l'argent! Les Dursley ne le savaient visiblement pas, sinon ils l'auraient déjà dépensé. Harry caressa de nouveau le hibou et lui dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais le petit hibou noir resta malgré tout. Harry profita du reste de sa journée pour planifier son anniversaire, car c'était bien le seul jour de l'année ou il ne travaillerait pas et il pensait bien faire comme as chaque année depuis 4 ans. Il partirait pour Londres avec l'argent qu'il volait en secret au Dursley au courant de l'année. Il ne volait jamais de gros montants, la plupart du temps il ramassait la monnaie et les plus petits montants, c'est seulement lorsque son oncle revenait complètement bourré qu'il volait de plus gros montants. Harry savait que c'était mal de voler, mais il savait aussi que sans ce revenu, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir les maigres possessions qu'il détenait.

Harry se leva tôt ce matin-là, avant même sa tante et bien avant son oncle et son cousin. Il alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pour finir avant que les Dursley ne se soient levés. Pétunia entra dans la cuisine avec un air sceptique et suspicieux imprimé sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore sale peste?

- Rien tante Pétunia, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire.

- Mmmm…

Pétunia décida de ne rien dire, elle savait bien qu'Harry allait quitter la maison toute la journée, comme il le faisait depuis 4 ans. Elle préféra ne rien dire et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, ça lui garantissait de ne pas l'avoir dans les jambes aujourd'hui. Harry avait déjà prévu l'entièreté de ça journée et s'il voulait partir pour Londres et arriver à une heure descente, il devait partir bientôt. Il finit donc la préparation des repas pour les Dursley, incluant déjeuner et diner, pour être certain que sa tante n'ait rien à redire, et parti vers l'arrêt d'autobus le plus proche, celui sur le quoi de Privet Drive.

Le premier bus en direction de Londres partait à 8h du matin. Il avait acheté son billet la journée précédente et avait préparé un petit sac avec tous ses effets personnels, car voyez-vous Harry n'avait pas l'intention de revenir chez les Dursley, il avait prévu utiliser l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé pour trouver un autre logement jusqu'au 1er septembre. C'est donc avec son billet en main et un sac à dos sur l'épaule qu'il quitta Privet Drive pour, espérait-il, ne plus jamais y retourner. Arrivé à l'arrêt, il attendit le bus et, quand celui-ci arriva, embarqua vers Londres.

Harry arriva à Londres aux alentours de 8 h 45, il trouva rapidement son chemin sur Charing Cross Road et surtout l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Harry attendit devant l'établissement encore un peu, il n'avait pas encore le courage d'entrer sur le chemin de traverse. Il savait que ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté changerait sa vie à tout jamais. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

La salle était lugubre, éclairée par des dizaines de chandelles qui étaient suspendues aux murs, ou tenait simplement dans le vide. Harry avança lentement vers le comptoir en regardant autour de lui, il voulait avoir une bonne idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui et de comment il devait ce comporter. Harry avait toujours réussi à garder son sang-froid, même dans les pires situations. C'est donc en sachant qu'il allait éventuellement pouvoir libérer son étonnement, qu'il arriva finalement face au barman.

- Euh…bonjour…j'aimerais…j'aimerais aller sur le chemin de traverse s'il vous plait.

- Ah! Tu dois être un étudiant de première année! Allez, suis-moi petit!

Harry suivit le Barman dans le fond du bar, il se demandait vraiment ce que le barman voulait faire, mais il le suivit sans rien dire. Le barman qui se présenta comme Tom, le propriétaire du bar, ouvrit la porte arrière et laissa passer Harry qui déboucha dans une arrière-cour entourée d'un mur de brique.

- Nous y voilà, es-tu prêt?

- Oui, dit Harry d'un air sceptique.

Tom prit sa baguette et toucha quatre briques dans un ordre précis et recula. Au moment où il commença à reculer, les briques du mur commencèrent à se déplacer comme une vague et cette vague s'ouvrir lentement, mais surement, pour finalement créer une arche qui s'ouvrait sur un Nouveau Monde de possibilités. L'allée était bondée et il n'y avait pas un recoin de l'allée sur laquelle il n'y avait pas un kiosque, une boutique ou une personne. Harry remercia chaleureusement Tom et partit à la recherche de la banque. Il la trouva finalement à l'autre bout de l'allée, le bâtiment était très grand et blanc comme la neige. La devise de la banque était écrite au dessus de la porte

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_

Harry eut un frisson et se promis de ne jamais passer outre cet avertissement. Il monta les escaliers et entra d'un air incertain, les gobelins ne le rendaient pas très alaise et il voyait bien l'intelligence des petites créatures. Il savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs en entrant en ce lieu. Il ne voulait pas offenser les teneurs de banques, alors il décida d'y aller avec la franchise. Il approcha un des commis libres et de simplement demander.

- Euh…Bonjour?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda le gobelin d'un air irrité

- Euh…Désolé si je vous ai offensé, je ne sais pas comment bien parler avec quelqu'un de votre espèce…Je suis ici pour faire un test d'Héritage pour pouvoir accéder à un coffre que mes parents m'ont laissé avant de décédé.

- Votre Nom?

- Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Le commis gobelins regarda Harry fixement, le jeune homme avait l'impression de ce faire scruter comme la plus étrange des créatures, il resta cependant fasse au gobelin et le regarda directement dans les yeux, sans siée. La créature sourit finalement d'un étrange sourire rempli de petites dents très pointues.

- Suivez-moi, monsieur Potter.

- Oui… d'accord

Le gobelin sortit de derrière le long comptoir sur lequel il travaillait, le contourna et vint rejoindre Harry de son côté. Il partit par la suite vers un ascenseur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'entra pas à l'intérieur, mais le contourna pour continuer son chemin dans un long couloir dans lequel un nombre important de portes s'entassait. Harry suivi le gobelin qui lui donna son nom, il s'appelait _Forcrocs_, celui-ci lui expliqua aussi que les gobelins était ceux qui s'occupaient des héritages et qu'ils étaient les seuls à être capable de suivre de façon précise les liens de sang qui unissaient la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux. À l'intérieur était dessiné sur le sol un immense cercle blanc, alors que le reste de la pièce était d'un noir de jais. Au centre du cercle blanc ce tenait un hôtel, qui devait arriver à la poitrine d'Harry, aussi blanc que le cercle, mais sur lequel il y avait des gravures rouges, qui telles des veines, parcourait l'ensemble de l'hôtel.

- Aller approcher ici, dit le gobelin. Vous aller vous mettre juste en face de l'hôtel et utiliser le couteau qui ce trouve dans le bassin pour vous coupez l'intérieur de la main, ne vous inquiétez pas lorsqu'il y aura assez de sang votre blessure ce refermera d'elle-même.

Harry incertain, mais confiant décida de faire ce que le petit être lui disait de faire. Il prit doucement le couteau et le porta doucement à son autre main dont la paume, tournée vers le sol, n'attendait plus que la froide morsure de la lame. D'un mouvement sec et brusque, Harry coupa l'intérieur de sa main, qui commença à perdre une importante quantité de sang. En moins d'une seconde le tout c'était refermé et Harry recula légèrement, alors que le sang dans le bassin prenait feu. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel feu, si… vivant. Les flammes dansaient et prenaient différentes formes, comme si toute une histoire se déroulait devant ces yeux. Après un moment qui parut interminable à Harry, le feu perdit de son ampleur et mourut pour ne laisser derrière lui que quelques pages de parchemin. Forcrocs prit les feuilles et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Il sortit et prit un autre couloir pour finalement arriver devant une autre porte sur laquelle était cloué un écriteau dans une langue inconnu.

Forcrocs frappa trois coups secs avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer à l'intérieur. La pièce était finement décorée, sur les murs, le plafond et sur le sol on pouvait voir des fresques immenses. Ce qui attira cependant l'attention d'Harry fut l'immense bureau derrière lequel trônait un gobelin richement habillé et qui semblait extrêmement vieux. Forcrocs déposa la pile de parchemin sur l'immense bureau échangea quelque mots avec le vieux gobelin, dans une langue qui devait être la leur, salua Harry et reparti en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**Je vous laisse là dessus, le suite va venir bientôt!**


End file.
